Dos genios y un idiota
by InOuji
Summary: Zack y Ray se enfrentan al súper detective "L" ¿Será la mente de una pequeña niña de 13 años suficiente para derrotarlo? /Crossover/Lenguaje en doble sentido/Au/ L Lawliet/Ray Gardner/Zack Foster


_**Death Note © Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata**_

_**Angels Of Death © Makoto Sanada**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Escrito por InOuji y Drakocrepuscular**_

_**Escrito en Mayo 2019**_

* * *

Ray buscaba a Zack entre las oscuras habitaciones del pequeño departamento. Sus zafiros inspeccionaban cada rincón en busca del chico de la guadaña, hasta que finalmente lo halló en el sofá de la sala.

En todo el día no lo vio salvo en la hora de comida.

—Te he estado buscando.

—¿Qué sucede? Más vale que sea por algo interesante, estoy aburrido y no hay nada bueno en la estúpida tele.

En sus adentros ya comenzaba a preguntarse porque la mocosa no había dicho nada en todo el día.

Ella asintió y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Y bien? – él le preguntó, sin esperar mucho.

—Quiero saber… ¿Qué haces?

—¿Ha?

Hizo una mueca, como si acabara de escuchar el chiste más terrible del universo.

—Tú, ¿Me estás jodiendo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

—Realmente me interesa saberlo. Quiero saber todo sobre ti.

Ray se acercó más, invadiendo su espacio personal sin ningún permiso.

—Oye, oye, aléjate un poco, ¿Quieres?

—No.

—¿Qué? No te quieras pasar de lista, maldita mocosa. – una vena palpitante en su sien era cubierta por las vendas, mientras intentaba tomar distancia.

—¿Te molesta mi cercanía, Zack?

—¡Ya deberías saber que odio cuando invades MI puto espacio!

—Qué raro, cualquier hombre se excitaría si una chica lo hiciera. – respondió, acercando su rostro al de él.

—¿Ha? ¡No podría excitarme con una tabla como tú! ¡Me astillaría si te tocara!

—¿Quieres comprobar si realmente te astillaras?

Rachel se quitó su cárdigan blanco, revelando que, aunque no lo pareciera, sí tenía busto.

—_Mierda, ¿en serio? ¡Pero si aún es una mocosa!_

Zack la empujó, fingiendo desinterés.

—Cómo si fuera a suceder. Ahora largo, no estés jodiendo.

Ray lo observó en silencio por breves instantes, después lo tomó del rostro repentinamente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No eres hombre?

—¡Ha!

—¿Te gustan como Danny?

—Maldita mocosa, ¿qué estás insinuando?

—¿Te gusta que te entierren la guadaña, Zack?

Eso fue todo, no iba a seguir permitiendo que una mocosa de mierda dudara sobre su hombría.

—¿Con que así son las cosas? ¡Te voy a mostrar la guadaña a ver si aún sigues dudando!

Zack la colocó debajo de él sobre el sofá y le dio un beso que le robaría hasta el aliento.

Siguieron besándose, el chico mando al carajo el "soy un adulto decente" eso no importaba en ese instante, le demostraría a esa mocosa lo equivocada que estaba.

Ray lo ayudo a quitarse la sudadera, dejando al descubierto las vendas.

De pronto, la televisión hizo un extraño sonido, ambos voltearon a mirar la pantalla que ahora mostraba un fondo blanco y en el centro había una "L" gótica.

—¿Uh? — Algo no andaba bien, estaba confundido y sus instintos le gritaban que huyera.

Ray siguió besándolo, sin tomarle la menor importancia al televisor. Finalmente tenía a Zack donde lo quería, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

—Yo no seguiría si fuera tú. — Le dijo una voz masculina.

—_¿Pero qué carajos?_

Se sobresaltó, como niño descubierto en plena travesura, cayendo al frío y duro suelo.

Su cuerpo se paralizo, pero se animó a darse la vuelta. En ese momento puedo ver a un tipo de piel pálida y apariencia muy extraña.

Tal vez ya estaba alucinando. Sin embargo, algo no andaba bien, la mocosa no parecía inmutarse ante la situación. De la misma forma, el extraño tenía en su rostro la expresión de un muerto.

—Isaac Foster, quedas arrestado por asesinato, secuestro y…—Miró a la niña. —, Pedofilia.

¿Estaba sordo? ¿Drogado? ¿Qué estaba diciendo ese loco? No, dejando muy de lado esas preguntas, ¿De dónde demonios había salido? Estaba a punto de preguntar sobre el mar de dudas que se arremolinaban en su mente, cuando Rachel habló.

—Por fin saliste. Te tomó mucho tiempo actuar, otra niña en mi lugar ya habría sido abusada por su captor.

—Afortunadamente para ti, ya estoy aquí. Este asesino pasará el resto de sus años de vida en prisión. — fijo su mirada en el confundido chico en el suelo. —, Espero que sepas cómo levantar el jabón.

—¡Ray! ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? ¿A qué se refiere con levantar el jabón?

Zack estaba desesperado, todo sucedió en un instante, y para hacerlo todavía peor, no comprendía la relación que esos dos tenían.

—No te preocupes, nadie te apartará de mi lado. Eres mío, ¿Entiendes?

—Das asco.

—Suficiente, me encargaré de ti ahora mismo. — dijo el tipo que parecía medio muerto.

—No tan rápido, es obvio que no dejaré que te lo lleves.

—¿Planeas evitar que cumpla con mi justicia?

—La justicia en esta casa… es la mía.

Rachel agachó su cabeza e inmediatamente un tronco colgante se dirigió al intruso.

—Buen intento. Pero conozco todos tus trucos.

Se agachó, evitando el impacto y se preparó para lo que estaba por venir.

—No es lo único que he preparado, apenas es el comienzo. También sé quién eres.

La niña lanzó lubricante sobre el suelo en sus pies, haciéndolo resbalar y caer.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Para qué pretendías usar ese lubricante?

—Zack aún es muy grande para mí…

—¿Yo qué? — preguntó, avergonzado.

—¡Eres un asco, Isaac Foster!

L gritó, mientras ella lo empujaba lejos de la habitación, hasta caer en un cuarto oscuro.

—Quédate aquí, Zack. Yo arreglaré esto.

—¿HA?

—No entres, espera hasta que yo salga. — la mirada de la chica le causó un escalofrío, así que prefirió no intervenir. Después de todo era Ray, ella lo resolvería.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la oscura habitación, aquel hombre estaba inquieto. Algo en su interior le decía que debía salir pronto de aquel lugar. La ansiedad invadió su cuerpo.

¿Qué estuvo a punto de suceder? Si ese sujeto no hubiera aparecido, ¿Cómo habrían sucedido las cosas?

No podía comprender, ¿Acaso esa era la razón de que ella actuara extraña? De ser así, ahora todo tenía sentido.

¿Y si mejor mataba al tipo raro? ...No, es mejor esperar hasta que Ray termine.

—¿Desde cuándo obedezco a esa pequeña mocosa del demonio?

¿Tan bajo había caído?

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Sinceramente ya le estaba dando sueño… Sin embargo, no podía bajar la guardia ahora, ya no podía confiar en nadie.

Ray le ha mentido.

Entonces una ráfaga de luz iluminó la sala. La puerta dónde Rachel había desaparecido hacía un buen tiempo se abrió. La silueta de una persona se vio, era ese intruso con cara de vago. No, la expresión en su rostro no era la misma, ahora tenía la cara de un completo pervertido.

—No hay ningún inconveniente en que tengas una relación con Rachel Gardner.

¿¡Pero qué!? El miedo y la confusión inundaron sus pensamientos, su cerebro en cualquier momento colapsaría. No podía explicarse qué había sucedido dentro de esa habitación.

—Mejor arréstame. —Propuso, incrédulo

—Descuida, yo me encargo de modificar legalmente la edad de Gardner, no te preocupes. —el paliducho hombre llevo su pulgar a su labio inferior.

—Te dije que lo resolvería, ahora sí serás mío. —La niña abrazo a Zack, quién permanecía paralizado.

—Ahora, si me disculpan, yo me retiro. —Esperaron que ese extraño se fuera.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, el mayor obviamente esperaba una buena explicación de todo.

—¿En que estábamos? —Pregunto Ray seductoramente.

—¿Aún quieres continuar después de todo esto?

—Supongo que sí eres pu…

—¡Te haré pedazos con esa guadaña, pequeña mocosa!

—¡Caíste, Isaac Foster! ¡Eres una basura! —Dijo desde la puerta, dispuesto a capturar a la pareja.

Por suerte para Zack, su guadaña estaba cerca.

—Parece que no fue suficiente tortura, tendré que usar… otros métodos. — Rachel los miró a ambos, llevando consigo un pepino y vaselina.

Los hombres salieron corriendo del departamento y Zack aun llevaba la guadaña. Ambos iban gritando por la calle, corriendo por sus vidas.

—¡Esa mocosa es un demonio! ¡Está loca!

Se detuvieron en un lugar solitario a descansar. Habían corrido demasiado.

—Se supone que eres un asesino, ¡mátala con la guadaña! — L recuperaba el aliento

"_Hubiera traído a Misora o Amane. En este caso, esta última sabría qué hacer, ya que posee experiencia como acosadora, y la primera pues, sabría cómo detener a esta niña …"_

—¿Acaso estás loco? He visto lo que hace teniendo un simple lápiz en sus manos, ¡No quiero averiguar lo que hará con vaselina y…!

L le indicó que guardara silencio. Escucharon pasos, después vieron una sombra reflejada en el suelo. Al voltear, se toparon con Ray, quien les apuntaba con una pistola, teniendo el pepino en su otra mano.

—No huyas Zack, seremos una hermosa familia feliz.

—Mejor llévame a prisión. Aprenderé como levantar un jabón, aunque no entiendo una mierda por qué, pero lo haré. — Foster suplicaba que este lo salvara de alguna forma.

—Acabo de recordar que tengo que atrapar a Kira… —Aclaro la garganta. —¡Te atrapare, porque yo soy la justicia!

Y se fue, dejando solo al pobre chico de cuerpo vendado.

—¡Cobarde, tu justicia es una mierda!

—¡Cállate! — Corrió aún más rápido.

—Por fin eres mío, Zack.

—¡NOOO!

* * *

**Eeeeh ¿Hola? jajajaja bien Drako y yo esperamos que se hayan reído con este crossover que nació por una platica y la verdad es que nos parecio divertido escribir este One-shot**

**Honestamente viene siendo como nuestro primer crossover.**

**Bye**


End file.
